


Reciprocity

by bandedbulbussnarfblat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post 15x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandedbulbussnarfblat/pseuds/bandedbulbussnarfblat
Summary: Dean tells Sam about Castiel's confession
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 62





	Reciprocity

**Author's Note:**

> This show has broke me. Seriously, if they don't bring Cas back in the finale I will legit cry.

They're back at the barn before Dean tells him, partway through a trip of their greatest hits.

"He loved me. He told me before he-" _Died_. Before he died, but he can't say the word, can't squeeze it out. It still hurts to say, hurts like nothing has ever hurt before.

Sam's face is carefully blank, "Is that really a surprise?"

Dean laughs, short and bitter because no, it shouldn't be, shouldn't have been if he'd been paying attention. "I didn't know. I didn't know that I-"

"That you what?" Sam says gently, so gently.

"I loved him," Dean says and swipes at the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "And I didn't say it back."

"He knew, Dean."

But he didn't, that much had been clear from his confession. And he deserves to know, deserves to know that he is loved, so loved.

"I need to get him back. I know you have your own thing with Eileen-"

"Cas is family," Sam cuts him off. "Eileen will understand."

Sam's hand comes to rest on his shoulder, warm and grounding. "Let's go get him back."


End file.
